Konco Kenthel, Katanya
by F.N29
Summary: Katanya sih, konco kenthel. Tapi, apa benar begitu?/CASWOO


**K** **onco Kenthel, Katanya**

 **Wong Lucas x Kim Jungwoo**

 **BxB!DLDR!typo!Gakjelas,beneran!**

 **...**

 **..**

Wong Lucas dan Kim Jungwoo.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dua orang idiot itu? Tentu satu kampus mengenal mereka. Dua ekor anak manusia yang kemana-mana selalu bersama. Pergi ke kampus, ke mall, ke cafe, sampai ke kamar mandi juga berdua.

Mereka bagaikan hidung sama upilnya. Tak terpisahkan. Katanya sih, konco kenthel.

"Makannya pelan-pelan!" Tangan Jungwoo terulur menyapu noda saos diujung bibir Lucas. "Seperti anak kecil."

Begini yang namanya konco kenthel?

Lucas tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungwoo. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah berbagai makanan yang ia pesan. Juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan perilaku Jungwoo padanya. Nyatanya, mereka terbiasa seperti itu.

"Setelah ini mau kemana? Nonton?"

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar usul dari Lucas. Pipinya mengembung penuh makanan. Tangannya selalu menyuapi mulutnya yang masih penuh. Lucas gemas, ingin mencubit pipi Jungwoo keras-keras.

Mereka sedang hangout berdua ceritanya. Jalan-jalan ke mall. Iya, hanya berdua. Sampai dipandang banyak orang, mungkin mereka mengiranya pasangan homo tengah kencan. Lucas dan Jungwoo tidak peduli. Yang penting mereka susah senang bersama. Mereka, kan konco kenthel.

"Mau lihat-lihat." ucap Jungwoo setelah menelan makanannya lalu menatap Lucas sebentar. Lucas mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun tidak melayangkan protesnya sama sekali.

Detik berikutnya Jungwoo bangkit dari duduknya, meminum minumannya sambil berdiri. Menata topi yang ia kenakan sebentar lalu melangkah keluar dari restoran itu begitu saja. Sedangkan Lucas hanya bisa mendengus samar, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membayar tagihan mereka berdua.

Jungwoo sudah berjalan lima belas langkah lambat ketika Lucas menyusul disampingnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam diantara banyaknya lalu lalang orang didalam mall.

"Sebentar," Lucas menahan lengan Jungwoo, "lihat jam tangan disana dulu." lalu kebablasan menggandeng tangan Jungwoo ke toko jam.

Konco kenthel, ya, Cas :)

Jungwoo menurut saja. Lucas melihat deretan jam tangan didalam etalase. Tangannya sudah bergerak-gerak bebas menunjuk lemari kaca itu, menunjukkan betapa kerennya jam tangan itu pada Jungwoo.

Jungwoo mendengus keras. Jika sudah begini, Lucas pasti akan lama memelototi jejeran jam tangan itu sebelum memilih satu untuk ia beli. Jungwoo, kan, bosan.

Mata sebening air milik Jungwoo melirik sekelilingnya, mencari hal menarik selain menunggu Lucas memilih jam. Sudut bibir Jungwoo tertarik keatas, melihat toko baju dengan karyawan wanita yang sexy-sexy. Kepalanya menoleh pada Lucas, lalu mendengus lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Lucas dengan tampang idiotnya masih saja memelototi jam tangan didepannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk memilih satu.

Tangan halus Jungwoo menarik tudung jaket yang Lucas kenakan, membawa tubuh besar Lucas keluar dari toko jam.

"Eh, sebentar dong, sialan! Aku belum selesai memilih." Lucas meronta-ronta dramatis, tapi Jungwoo tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin melihat baju disana, sekalian cuci mata."

Lucas memutar bola matanya. "Ingat Hyejin, sialan!"

Jungwoo menyeringai, diliriknya Lucas lewat ekor matanya. "Bilang itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Mendengar ucapan Jungwoo, Lucas hanya mampu terdiam. Sialan memang Jungwoo itu.

Sesampainya didalam toko baju, mata Jungwoo lirik sana-sini. Melirik baju sebentar, lalu melirik karyawan berpakaian ketat dengan make up tebal.

"Lihat, Cas! Bokongnya, uh."

Lucas diam.

"Yaampun, Cas, Dadanya ukuran berapa, ya?"

Lucas masih diam.

"Minta nomornya boleh, kan, Cas?"

Lucas sontak menoleh. Menatap tajam pada manik jernih Jungwoo. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran Jungwoo yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa-apaan?!" Dibentak dengan nada suara sedikit tajam itu membuat Jungwoo menciut. Tangannya menarik jaket Lucas pelan, sedangkan kepalanya menunduk.

Melihat Jungwoo yang seperti ini, Lucas hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. "Kita pulang." Tangannya menarik tangan Jungwoo keluar dari mall.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Jungwoo hanya bisa melirik Lucas diam-diam. Laki-laki tampan disebelahnya itu tengah marah, dan Jungwoo tidak ingin memperparah keadaan dengan ocehan tidak bergunanya. Pikirnya, semua akan ia bicarakan setelah mereka sampai dirumah Jungwoo.

Tapi, setelah memarkir mobil didepan rumah Jungwoo, raut wajah Lucas semakin muram. Diteras rumah Jungwoo, duduk seorang Lee Hyejin, kekasih Jungwoo.

"Sialan!" Jungwoo mendesis pelan ketika Lucas meliriknya tajam, menyuruhnya untuk cepat keluar tanpa suara.

Bisa apa Jungwoo, ketika Lucas dengan secepat kilat menginjak pedal gasnya meninggalkan rumah Jungwoo tanpa mampir. Bahkan tepat setelah Jungwoo menutup pintu mobilnya. Junngwoo menghela napas pelan, matanya masih menatap mobil Lucas yang melaju kencang.

"Sayang, kenapa berdiri disana?" Kepala Jungwoo menoleh, mendapati Hyejin berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kau," Jungwoo melihat kekasihnya dari atas sampai bawah. "kenapa kemari?" Lanjutnya pelan.

Hyejin terkekeh sebentar. "Mengunjungi kekasihku tentu saja. Memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari, ya?"

Jungwoo menggeleng kecil, matanya melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Boleh saja, tapi aku sudah janji akan ikut futsal bersama Lucas dan teman-temannya."

 _Yeah, good liar, Woo!_

"Bukannya tadi itu Lucas yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Jungwoo tersenyum, tangannya mengusap rambut Hyejin. "Aku pulang mengambil baju ganti. Lucas juga harus membelikan mamanya kue kesukaanya terlebih dahulu. Oh iya, aku baru ingat." Senyum Jungwoo dibuat seakan-akan dirinya tengah menyesal. "Mama Lucas memintaku untuk datang kerumahnya. Katanya dia kangen, padahal anaknya itu Lucas, bukan aku."

Hyejin berdecak tidak suka. Selalu saja Lucas. Apapun yang dilakukan Jungwoo, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Lucas. Diam-diam Hyejin cemburu, tapi Hyejin sudah terlalu sayang. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jungwoo hanya karena keposesifannya nanti. Jadi, Hyejin memilih untuk diam dan menelan kecemburuannya. Lagipula, apa yang mungkin terjadi diantara Jungwoo dan Lucas, pikirnya.

 _Kau hanya belum tahu saja, Hyejin. Yang katanya mereka konco kenthel itu, hanya sedikit kebenarannya._

"Oh, kau sudah akan pergi?"

Jungwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, terlalu malas untuk berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hyejin memajukan tubuhnya, bibirnya mengecup ujung bibir Jungwoo cepat. "Hati-hati dijalan. Aku pulang dulu."

Jungwoo masih diam ditempatnya, bahkan setelah Hyejin berjalan melaluinya tanpa ada balasan dari bibirnya. Diusapnya wajahnya lalu mengerang kesal. Kakinya berlari keluar dari halaman rumahnya, lalu menghentikan taksi dan memasukinya dengan cepat. Jungwoo, dia bukan laki-laki baik dengan istilah konco kenthel yang mereka selipkan untuknya dan Lucas.

Dibalik kata konco kenthel, ada banyak hal yang Jungwoo sembuyikan bersama Lucas.

 _Mereka lebih dari itu._

Jungwoo turun dari taksi yang melangkah tergesa memasuki rumah Lucas. Matanya menangkap mamanya Lucas yang tengah menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

"Siang, tante." Jungwoo sedikit membungkuk lalu menghampiri mama Lucas.

"Astaga, Jungwoo, kan? Sudah lama tidak kemari." Mama Lucas memeluk tubuh kecil Jungwoo sejenak. "Ingin bertemu Lucas?"

Jungwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia ada dikamarnya. Masih ingat kamarnya, kan?" Jungwoo tertawa kecil. "Masih, tante."

Hal pertama yang Jungwoo dapati setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Lucas adalah keheningan. Lucas entah sedang tidur atau benar-benar marah padanya hingga tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Lucas."

Jungwoo memanggil dengan tangan yang perlahan membuka knop pintu, yang nyatanya tidak terkunci.

"Iya, sayang. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

Lucas menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jungwoo dengan bibir menggerutu pelan. Jungwoo mendengar ucapan Lucas tadi.

"Iya aku janji." Lucas masih menatap Jungwoo yang kini duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Lucas menutup panggilan teleponnya.

Jungwoo sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Mudah sekali Lucas mengucap kata cinta didepannya, untuk orang lain. Seharusnya Jungwoo biarkan saja Lucas, tidak perlu khawatir dan menyusulnya sampai kerumah. Toh, dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan semakin romantis dengan pacarnya.

"Kenapa?" Lucas duduk disebelah Jungwoo. Tangannya sibuk mengetik entah apa diponselnya.

"Tidak." Jungwoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya disini, aku yang marah padamu. Ada apa dengan tingkahmu, itu?"

Jungwoo menatap Lucas, "Tingkahku ini?" tanyanya sinis. "Aku," Jungwoo kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia menghela napas pelan, "sudahlah. Lupakan saja." ucapnya pelan.

Lucas memajukan tubuhnya. Bibirnya mencapai telinga Jungwoo, menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana. "Katakan apa maumu, Woo."

Jungwoo diam. Sibuk dengan segala bisikan yang hadir dikepalanya.

Bibir Lucas turun, menyapu leher putih Jungwoo dengan bibirnya pelan-pelan. "Jangan pikirkan ucapanku untuk Minji tadi. Kau lebih tahu yang sesungguhnya." Lucas berbisik rendah. Tangannya menarik pinggang Jungwoo, merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Jungwoo mencengkram kaos yang Lucas gunakan, lehernya mendongak. Refleks ketika kepala Lucas bergerak lebih jauh kesisi lehernya yang lain.

"Enggh."

Lucas meninggalkan tanda dileher Jungwoo. Hal yang sangat dia hindari, tapi untuk sekarang, siapa yang peduli? Jungwoo tidak akan protes padanya. Lucas tahu, Jungwoo juga menahan ini sedari lama.

Lucas menarik tubuh Jungwoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Kim Jungwoo." Lucas mengucapkan nama Jungwoo dengan bibirnya yang menelusuri leher hingga dagu Jungwoo, seolah dirinya benar-benar begitu mendamba. Padahal memang begitu adanya.

Tangan Jungwoo melingkari leher Lucas. "Jangan berhenti." Bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Lucas mendongak, menatap manik Jungwoo. "Katakan, apa maumu?" Bibir Lucas sampai diujung Bibir Jungwoo. Mengecupnya pelan-pelan.

"Just kiss me, now."

Dengan segala keputusasaannya, Jungwoo menatap Lucas. Mengisyaratkan Lelaki itu untuk menuruti perkataannya.

"Dan apa yang aku dapat setelah menciummu?"

Jungwoo mengecup bibir tebal Lucas sejenak, jemari tangannya memainkan rambut belakang Lucas. "Kau sudah memiliki segalanya dariku, apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya. Kau milikku."

Bibir Lucas menempel sempurna di atas bibir Jungwoo. Saling melumat dalam pelannya ciuman penuh cinta mereka. Pantat Jungwoo bergerak maju, semakin mendekat pada tubuh Lucas dan menekan selangkangannya.

"Jangan nakal, Woo." Lucas sedikit menggeram diakhir kalimatnya setelah melepas ciumannya.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Lucas, Jungwoo malah memeluk tubuh besar Lucas. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Lucas. Meninggalkan jejak napas panas disana.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Lucas tahu. Dia memang seorang bajingan. Memacari seorang gadis sedangkan hatinya begitu mendamba sosok Jungwoo lebih dari apapun. Tidak berbeda dengan Jungwoo. Mereka sama-sama bajingannya.

Lucas memeluk pinggang Jungwoo erat, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih mencintaimu." bisiknya rendah.

 _Ini bukan konco kenthel, tapi konco mesra._

 **END.**

Gosh! Nulis apaan aku ini ._.

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
